A Songbird in Bat's Clothing
by Arabiana
Summary: This is the telling of an AU Serenity's life and how she met her songbird in bat's clothing, Endymion. Sorta angsty in places. May produce random thoughts of either an erotic or horrific tendency. Good reading! ^_^


  
  


AN: Sup minna? So here's my new story, hope you all like it, if there is an 'all' that is. ^R_R^   
  


The cold night air swept through the reaching branches of an old oak tree. The night was chill, but I did not feel uncomfortable. The night was as kin to me as my mother, God rest her soul. I was used to her not being there though, she has been gone for over 900 years. Yes, you did not mishear me. Nine hundred years have passed, making me over 918 years old, give or take a year or two. I have tried to keep track of the time, but it slips away so easily. When there is no death to fear, time is not of the essence. But tonight, tonight is the anniversary of when I became like this. I always celebrate this night, sort of like a birthday to you, only for me it is a rebirth day. You are obviously confused by now. Let me tell you the story from the beginning, if you so wish to after that, you may travel with me. 

It was the year 982 AD, I, Serenity of Duponsy, the daughter of a rich duke, was engaged to be married on the New Moon of March, only seven days after my eighteenth birthday. I pleaded with my father not to do this to me. He politely told me that it was not my decision to make, he then had me escorted back to my rooms. I went into a rage. I tore the living and eating rooms apart, then threw myself on my bed. The bastard he wanted me to marry was a richer duke than my father, who was known for beating his servants and horses. Two of the most important things in my life. My mother was a servant, and I her bastard child. I was pretty though, and was accepted as his daughter only because I could be traded for an alliance. And horses, horses were my life. I rode them, trained them, cared for them, and they in turn loved me for it. My own horse, a midnight black stallion, who I called Enchanteer, but who was called Lucifer by everyone else, only let me come near him. I told everyone to stay away from him, few believed me when I said he was a one woman horse. Most stayed away, I had threatened to tell my father if anyone came so much as fifty feet near him. Sadly, his reputation spread. Men who enjoyed breaking the spirits of horses came to try and buy him. I bargained with father though, he really does love me, he is just swayed by power. He put out the word that Enchanteer was not for sale. Slowly the offers died down, until few remembered the days when there would be ten men at a time at the door. But Daemon did not forget my Enchanteer. When it came time for offers of my hand to be given out, Daemon was the first in line. He does not want me, you see, he wants Enchanteer. I tried to show this to father, but he would not listen. There were three more days until the New Moon; I had to leave now if there was to be enough light to travel by. What, you think I was just going to sit there and wait for him to take Enchanteer and me? No, I would leave and never come back. But first, I had to talk to Mother one last time. I asked the guard outside my door to send for my mother. I went back inside to wait. After a few minuets, there was a knock, I called for her to come in. She stepped inside and closed the door, she turned around and gasped at the destruction of my room. I silenced her with a motion, waving her into the bedroom. I told her of my plans. She agreed, hugging me she said these words. "I know you will become something more." If I had know then what I was to become . . . no, I still would have gone. I would however have packed better. Anyway, Mother helped me pack a few dark riding outfits, food and a water skin, then she took off her necklace and placed it around my neck. "So you will always remember me," she whispered. The necklace was of gold, with a golden cage surrounding a perfect sapphire teardrop. I looked up with tears in my eyes and thanked her. We embraced once more, then she helped me tie the sheets together to make a rope. I climbed down with my bag and made a run for the stables. I stopped outside Enchanteer's door, calling his name before I entered, so as not to startle him. He wuffled lightly as I stepped into his large stall. I stroked him absently, then tacked him up. He did not seem surprised at this late night expedition, only interested. I led him outside quietly, so as not to awaken the stable hands. I mounted up and with a glance over my shoulder at the life I once had, I urged Enchanteer into a gallop, away from all I had ever known. 

I rode for hours, stopping only to eat and doze briefly. The sun came and went once, then it was the New Moon. I settled into a hollow with Enchanteer that night, Knowing I would not be able to travel with no light at all. I fell asleep, quite easily in fact. Of course that was only his spell working on me. Enchanteer was over taken by it too. All of a sudden, I awoke, screaming from the searing pain on the side of my neck. I was paralyzed. No matter how much I struggled, I could not get away from him. Of course now I would not want to. Who you ask am I referring to? Well, it is no other than the famed master vampire, Endymion. Endymion is the vampire who made me what I am now. But as I said, I awoke, struggled, then just stopped, defeated. It seemed that my submission was not taken well by Endymion. He pulled back from my neck, a stream of blood trickling from his mouth. He licked it off and asked in a voice full of huskiness why I had stopped. He truly did seem confused, I breathed in and answered that the more I struggled, the harder he bit down. He smirked and answered that it was because the more he enjoyed something the harder he tried to get more of it. The way he leered at me and the look in his eyes told me was not just speaking of blood anymore. I shivered and looked away, for the first time I noticed Enchanteer. I cried out and lunged for my beloved horse, tears welling up in my eyes. As I stroked his forelock, Endymion voiced truly compassionate words to me. "He is not dead, only sleeping. I would not be as evil as to kill such a fine horse." I sighed in relief, my one companion is not dead. I turn my attention back to the vampire in front of me. Even though the moon is dark, I can still make out the details of my surroundings. He seemed to emit a soft glow, like a moonlit mist surrounded him. His eyes were a deep blue, nearly black. His lips slowly darkening from a light blue to a dark pink as he absorbed my blood. His hair was woven of the night sky, a rouge lock across one eye. His clothing was of fine black silk, with black leather boots upon his feet. He watched me curiously, not in the least surprised that a young, un-escorted lady was in the woods at this time of the year, with a bag of possessions on her horse. Of course it would have been rude of him not to ask me what I was doing out at night, in the woods, un-escorted. And Endymion is anything but ungentlemanly. He did ask, and, knowing that I would only regret it later if I lied, told him the truth. He seemed as if he truly cared about what I said. Now, you must think me a fool, gone insane with exhaustion, to calmly sit there and talk with him, as if I chatted with vampires who have just sucked my blood every day. It could have been remnants of the spell, it could have been a new spell, or it could have been fate. Whatever it was that caused it, I trusted him. Maybe it was the fact that he himself was not held by social conduct. As I finished my tale of escape, he told me he had heard of this Daemon and that he did not particularly care for him. "I have in fact helped several of his servants escape from his care. I did not bite them however. They were far to sickly of health to withstand a proper feeding, and I never seemed to need a snack when I came upon them." He grinned as he voiced his opinion. I simply glared at him. "Well if you helped some servants escape, then you most certainly should help his unwilling bride-to-be." To my utter astonishment he threw back his head and laughed. "My lady, I hate to inform you of this, but their price paid was that of which I am certain you will not give." I hmpped and said, "How do you know?" "Because gentle flower, the females did sate my needs, and the men did pay me in females." I gapped at him. What else could I do? I had no retort to that one. He chuckled at my misplaced arrogance. "But, because you are a lady, and not a servant, YOU may pay me in blood." My eyes widened in fear. "Do not worry sweet flower, it will do you no harm, and you will need no strength, for I will protect you on your journey." I took a deep breath, and let it out. In and out. In and out. He waited, letting me think. I took one more breath and answered, "Fine." He smiled and leaned forward, catching my hand and bringing it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "I thank you for you trust dear lady. Would you mind telling me your name?" "Serenity." I whispered back. He grinned, "I am Endymion." We stared into each other's eyes for a minute, then he released my hand and asked, "Would you like me to awaken your horse now?" I nodded furiously. His eyes flashed, nothing more, and he leaned back against a tree. "It will take a while for him to awaken. I only had to help him sleep. He must love you very much to have pushed himself so far for you." I nodded slowly, stroking Enchanteer's forelock. Trying to think of something to fill the silence, I finally asked him, "Endymion, where are we sleeping tonight?" "Why flower, I didn't know there was a 'we'," he chuckled sarcastically. I glared back at him. "You don't get two payments, let me assure you." He only had the insolence to grin back at me. "Speaking of payments, I did not get to finish my meal. Perhaps you would be so good as to give me my part of the bargain." I gulped, the icy fear of death again creeping up my spine. "N-n-now?" I queried shakily. He looked me straight in the eye and nodded. I closed my eyes and nodded back. He moved towards me, graceful as a tiger, and I was sure, just as deadly. He pulled me forward in his arms, as if for a hug. "Put your arms around me." he gently commanded. I did as I was told, tears welling in my eyes. He began to rub his hands in circles on my back. I tensed up, waiting for the pain. But after a minute, nothing came. "What are you waiting for?" I snapped. "If you are too tense your neck will be one big bruise come morning my lady. I am trying my best to relax you." "How can I relax, knowing there will be such pain?" "Take a deep breath when I bite." "Oh that's helpful!" I whisper back sarcastically. He nuzzled my neck, "It should be," he purred in my ear. For some unknown reason, I went all limp and relaxed. There was a flash of pain, followed by a fog of pleasure. It must have been a spell of his, for this time, after the initial bite, there was no pain, only a vague sense of warmth, then lightness, as if floating. I clutched him tighter, afraid I would simply rise up into the cloudless sky. After a time, I came down from my bite induced high still in his arms, with my head on his shoulder. I tried to raise my head up, but was gently shushed and pushed back down. "Rest my flower. You are too weak to do anything but that for a while." he murmured above my ear. I shivered, but not with the cold. He moved about for a moment, then I felt him lay me down with him. He placed his black velvet cape around us both, and whispered goodnight to me. I mumbled in response, too dazed to really think about what was going on and where I was.   
  
  
  
  
  


AN: So whatcha think? R_R   
  



End file.
